


Of Neighbor and Hoodies

by baeconandeggs, HunIka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunIka/pseuds/HunIka
Summary: Chanyeol was not a stalker. But his cute fluffy neighbor next door made it hard for him not to stare. With the big hoodie that engulfed his lithe body and short pants that tightly hugs his legs, made Chanyeol felt weak. Being the shy person he is, Chanyeol was not sure how he can approach his neighbor.But, let's just say that fate has its way in uniting the two souls.





	Of Neighbor and Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  
>  Hi! Thank you so much for this wonderful prompt!! I am really sorry if the story did not exceed your expectations. This is my first time participating BAE and I am glad that I could complete this story. I hope that you enjoy reading this story and do leave a comment as I will try my best to improve my work.

Chanyeol just wished that he could just pressed skip and move on to the next day. Today was just the worst day in history. 

To start off, he woke up late because he forgot to set up his alarm beforehand and he slept at 5AM due to the demanding assignments. Today, was a very important day as he need to submit one of his assignment, or else he needs to repeat this long dragging course. Fortunately, he managed to reach his class a few minutes before the class started. 

Unfortunately, when he opens the door, the class was empty. Their class was at 9AM so the class should be fill up with students by now. He took out his phone, planning to call his friend but then he realized the notifications that was sent by the Professor earlier this morning in their group chat stating that he had to attend an important conference and the date of the submission will be extend. 

Chanyeol groaned and look at his watch. He had two hours to spare before his other class start at 11AM. Should he go back? But it’s time consuming. Should he call his friends? Obviously, they are still sleeping. Lastly, he decided to make his way to the café. 

His eyes shone brightly when he saw his all-time favorite sandwiches were neatly arranged on the tray. With a happy step he took a pack of sandwich and fish out his wallet from his pocket, but sadly he was met with an empty space in his pocket. 

_ Why? Why? What did I do to deserve this? _

He placed the sandwich back unwillingly to its place and dragged himself to the library where he could at least take a quick nap but sadly the library was closed due to renovation. His sanity was about to crumble but he managed to remain calm and he end up taking a nap in his car. 

 

~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


He threw himself on the bed once he arrived home. 

_ Is my bed always this comfy? _

It only took Chanyeol 5 minutes before he fell into a deep slumber. 

He lived in an apartment nearby the college and it was student friendly environment thus, most of the students rent a place around the apartment. The unit was average, but it was comfortable, and the rent was affordable. Chanyeol lived alone so there was a lot of space in his room despite him having lots of musical instruments scattering around. 

  
  


But it seems like Chanyeol’s unlucky day is still not over. 

He was still sound asleep until the sound of his doorbell ringing woke him up. Feeling dazed, Chanyeol groaned and closed his eyes planning to go back to sleep. Luckily for him, the person behind the door did not ring the bell anymore. After a few minutes of laying down, Chanyeol felt guilty and he sighed before rolling himself from the comfy bed. He sluggishly dragged himself to open the door and he was met with the darkness of the sky indicating that it’s already night time. Feeling awed with the stars that were decorating the sky beautifully, Chanyeol stepped out from the door and gaze up the sky.

He had lost the track of time as he was too absorbed in appreciating the beauty of nature. Feeling satisfied with the view, Chanyeol decided that he should get back inside and snuggled himself on the bed and covered himself with the warmness of his blanket, sipping a cup of hot chocolate while watching sappy romance movie that happen to be one of his favorite genres. 

The thought itself brought a smile to Chanyeol face and he quickly ran to his door feeling eager to spend his night. Chanyeol turn the doorknob but the door didn’t budge. Confused, he tried to turn again but still the door won’t open. That’s when he realized that he had accidentally locked himself out. To make it worst, the door was an automatic door and it will lock by itself to prevent any unwanted crime. 

Feeling devastated, he leaned his head against the door and knocked his head a few times before he threw a few punches on the door, carefully not to cause any damage because the last thing he want was to get kick out by Mr. Kim as he was a very kind landlord. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

He swiftly turned his head to the side to find his cute adorable neighbor who of course wore a large hoodie as usual that makes the smaller looked 10 times smaller and a short pants that was barely visible due to the hoodie. 

_ HE IS SO CUTE!!! _

Chanyeol always wonder how his small neighbor can looked so comfortable wearing those every day. It doesn’t help when the smaller was wearing his beautiful smile every time he greeted the neighbor. He was pretty sure that some guys from the upper floor, just came to their floor only to see the smaller while pretending they were lost. He once scowled at them before they had the chance to ring his small neighbor’s doorbell and he smile victoriously when they ran toward the elevator. 

As far as they had been neighbors, Chanyeol never saw him wore something that fit him. And Chanyeol never had the chance to speak with the smaller.

That’s what Chanyeol think.

But in reality, whenever he had the chance to speak with his neighbor, he always ran because the last thing he want was for his neighbor to think that he was some weird pervert who likes to ogle people.  

 

So, being Chanyeol, he just ogled his neighbors from a safe distance. 

  
  


“Hello, are you okay?”

The smaller had a confused looked on his face that managed to make Chanyeol heart skipped a few beats. 

“Nothing, I kind of locked myself out,” Chanyeol said feeling embarrassed because of his own stupidity.

“Oh my, ummm, let me take my phone. We can call Mr. Kim and ask him for help,” the smaller offered cutely before he dashed inside to probably take his phone. 

And it’s proven when the smaller appear with a phone in his hand, urging Chanyeol to take it. 

  
  
  
  


“So, what did he say?”

Chanyeol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “He’s not here and I need to wait until tomorrow morning.” 

_ When will this day end? _ Chanyeol thought to himself.

“It’s getting quite late right now, why don’t you just sleep at my place for tonight!” The smaller suggested cheerfully. 

Seriously, can this fluff ball of sunshine get any cuter? 

Because Chanyeol’s heart surely going to burst anytime soon. 

“No, no. I don’t want to intrude. You already help me so it’s fine I’m going to find some place to sleep,” Chanyeol declined politely and gave the phone back. 

“But, Chanyeol. It’s reeeeally late right now and can’t you hear the thunder? It might rain soon.” 

Chanyeol wanted to argue but he knew the smaller was right. But he was more surprised to hear the smaller called his name. 

“You know my name?” Chanyeol asked and felt stupid once the question came out from his mouth. 

The smaller just chuckled and nodded his head, “I asked Mr. Kim when I first move in here.”

Chanyeol felt a thousand times dumber than anyone else. He didn’t even know his crush name! All this while he could just ask Mr. Kim for his neighbor’s name but since he was too shy whenever Mr. Kim brought up the subject of his neighbor, he just let it go and started to talk on something else. 

“I’m sorry, I felt really bad because I don’t know your name,” Chanyeol said timidly and how he wished he could get one more chance to call Mr. Kim to talk about his neighbor. 

The smaller pouted playfully, “How could you? We’ve been neighbor for three months and you don’t know my name.” 

Chanyeol was taken aback, “I’m really sorry, it’s just that-“

A laughter made Chanyeol stopped his sentence. The smaller shook his head after he had stopped laughing, “I was just joking Chanyeol. My name is Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you.” 

Baekhyun stretched out his hand for a handshake which Chanyeol warily accepted it. The feeling of Baekhyun’s soft hand against his made him blushed. 

Their hands fit perfectly, gosh is this real? 

He had a plenty of scenario in his head involving him and of course his cute neighbor and of them happen to be a scene where he got to hold his neighbor perfect smooth hand. 

_ His hand is really soft _

Sensing the change of look on Baekhyun’s face, only then Chanyeol realized that he had said it out loud. 

“Sorry, gosh I feel so stupid right now,” Chanyeol mumbled as he let go of Baekhyun’s hand. 

“It’s okay. Since we are confessing right now, I just want to say that you have a really great voice,” Baekhyun said and looked away probably trying to hide the blush that crept on his face. 

Chanyeol wanted to believe that Baekhyun might felt attracted to him too, but if he was to compare himself with Baekhyun, Baekhyun will surely belong to the sky with angels while he can only look from the ground dreaming that he can fly along with Baekhyun. 

“Come on in,” Baekhyun said as he moved to the side to let Chanyeol enter his humble unit. 

With timid steps, Chanyeol enter Baekhyun’s house. He halted his step when he saw a figure sitting on the couch. Baekhyun cheerfully ran and plopped himself next to the mysterious guy and snuggled comfortably against the guy, leaving Chanyeol standing awkwardly. Chanyeol might looked awkward on the outside, but his heart was shattered to thousands of pieces.

_ He already had a boyfriend and you dare to make him yours.  _

Chanyeol wanted to just run out from Baekhyun’s house and just migrate to Canada where no one knew him. Sadly, he didn’t have anything with him right now apart from his dark blue Coldplay shirt, his polka dots pajama pants and his obvious messy bed hair. He wanted to punch his face for the weird combination of attire and showing his unattractive side to his crush who already had a boyfriend. 

_ Gosh, how can Baekhyun look at me without barfing and how can he be so comfortable to invite a stranger to his house when his boyfriend is here.  _

“I’m sorry for ringing your doorbell just now. I though it was this midget house,” the mysterious guy said as he stood up and went for a handshake which Chanyeol accepted it and not forgetting to sneak a glare because it seems like he’s the reason why Chanyeol was locked out of his own home. 

“Hey, I’m not a midget,” Baekhyun pouted cutely and hit the man’s arm playfully. 

“Anyway, take care of yourself and don’t forget to call mom. She kept nagging me because it’s seems like her oldest son had forgot her,” the man tried to mimic and elder woman voice. 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, “Sehun, I’m the older brother here and I’m the one who supposed to say that!”

“Welp, seems like it’s too late. I said it first,” The guy, Sehun, replied and quickly move to the side causing Baekhyun to miss his target.

“Chanyeol, look at him, he’s being a meanie,” Baekhyun said as he clings to Chanyeol’s right arm totally making Chanyeol caught off guard. 

Chanyeol awkwardly cleared his throat and dared himself to look at Baekhyun. 

_ Please save him from this! This is too much! _

Can this guy get any more adorable? With his two wide puppy eyes, the cute button nose and those cute pouty lips is so tempting. 

“You can ogle him later, I’m still here. I’m not sure if I’m comfortable seeing my brother making out with his neighbor,” Sehun stated bluntly as he was already at the door wearing his shoes. 

“Brother?” Chanyeol asked probably to himself but Baekhyun heard him and pulled the tall giant to stand in front of Sehun. 

“That’s really stupid of me. Chanyeol, this is my younger brother Sehun and Sehun this is my neighbor that you rudely ring his doorbell just now,” Baekhyun introduced the two of them and they awkwardly went for another handshake. 

“Why are you leaving so early?” Baekhyun asked as he went to hug his brother. 

“I just came by to drop some stuff. I need to be back at the dorm by 11 and I have this boring group discussion,” Sehun grunted and Baekhyun can only gave his brother an encouraging smile. 

“Well, hope you two have a good night~” Sehun said and gave the two of them a playful smile. 

Baekhyun was about to hit his brother but Sehun was quick to escape from the wrath of his brother. 

As soon as Sehun left, there was an awkward silent that only the sound of the clock wall ticking was heard. 

“So….” Chanyeol started while looking around the house mostly trying to avoid Baekhyun’s gaze, “This is a nice place.”

Baekhyun chuckled and muttered a soft thanks.

“Ummm, I don’t have any extra bed and the guest room was not entirely ready, so you can sleep in my room,” Baekhyun offered with a sheepish smile. 

“Where are you going to sleep then?” Chanyeol eyed the smaller who was playing with the hem of his hoodie. 

“It’s okay. The couch is enough for me.” 

Chanyeol was quick to shake his head in disapproval, “No, you can sleep in your room, I will take the couch.” 

Baekhyun was about to reject but then he chuckled causing Chanyeol to look at him confusedly.

“If we were to argue about who’s sleeping where it might take the whole night,” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol smiled, agreeing with the statement. 

“So, why don’t we just share the bed,” Baekhyun suggested as if it was a normal thing to do. Chanyeol smile dropped and he became panic. 

“Are you sure, you know I can sleep on the couch,” Chanyeol once again argued. 

“What did I say? We are going to take the whole night if we keep on doing this,” Baekhyun uttered cheekily. 

Sensing the giant wariness, Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s wrist and dragged the giant to his bedroom. 

“This is my room,” Baekhyun proudly said once they enter the master bedroom.  

“See my bed is big enough to fit both of us even though you are like a giant,” Baekhyun said and sent Chanyeol a cheeky smile. 

Chanyeol was at loss of word looking at his beautiful neighbor. 

 

They both had settled down on the bed. Although the bed was quite big but Chanyeol can’t help feeling anxious. One wrong move and Baekhyun might hate him. Everything was too good to be true. He was in his crush house, and they were sharing the same bed.

He wasn’t sure whether the doorbell accident was a lucky or an unlucky event. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

Chanyeol was surprised to hear Baekhyun’s soft voice, he thought that the smaller had drifted off to dreamland the moment his head touch the pillow. 

“Did I bother you?” Chanyeol asked, feeling guilty. 

“No, no. It’s just I can sense your nervousness from afar,” Baekhyun said and giggled. 

“Sorry, it’s actually the first time I’m in this kind of situation,” Chanyeol said honestly and Baekhyun chuckled upon hearing it causing Chanyeol lips to tug into a smile. 

But his smile dropped when he felt Baekhyun inching closer to him and soon, he felt a hand draping across his waist and a tuft of black hair under his chin. 

“Maybe you will feel comfortable like this,” Baekhyun said before he yawned. 

_ COMFORTABLE? LIKE THIS? BYUN BAEKHYUN, IF I DIE TOMORROW IT WAS ABSOLUTELY BECAUSE OF YOU! GOSH, SHOULD I PUSH HIM AWAY? BUT HE’S CUTE LIKE THIS. DID HE JUST SLEEP?  _

Soft snore can be heard from tiny human that was snuggling to him. Chanyeol was absolutely clueless and he just lay on the bed like a statue. When Baekhyun whined in his sleep, Chanyeol quickly caressed the boy’s head and tried to lull Baekhyun to sleep and it seems to work. His hand felt soft against Baekhyun’s smooth hair. Despite the whining stop, Chanyeol kept on playing with Baekhyun’s hair and smile when he looked at Baekhyun’s peaceful sleeping face. 

 

Today was not that bad.

 

~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~

 

“Channie,” Baekhyun whined. 

Chanyeol just laughed and went to sit on his bed with Baekhyun trailing behind him. Baekhyun pouted as he harshly plopped himself on Chanyeol’s bed. 

“If I told you the ending, then it will no longer be exciting,” Chanyeol said as he leaned back against the headboard with a large bowl of popcorn on his lap and turn on the tv, scrolling through the movies list. 

Baekhyun continued pouting and didn’t move even when Chanyeol had pressed the play button. Sensing the smaller rebellious act, Chanyeol chuckled and pinched Baekhyun’s soft, fluffy cheek. “It’s going to be a happy ending,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun ears perked at that but the pout was still evident on his face, “I need more detail,” Baekhyun muttered. 

Chanyeol sighed and pulled Baekhyun closer to him. Surprisingly, Baekhyun didn’t fight back and let himself being pulled by the giant. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s small body and pulled the boy closer to him until there was no space left between them. 

“I promise you this is a great story and I want you to feel what I feel when I first watch it,” Chanyeol said as he rubbed Baekhyun’s arm softly. 

Baekhyun sighed in defeat and nodded his head. 

Their relationship had started to reach an unknown level. After the first time they had slept on the same bed, Chanyeol and Baekhyun found themselves going back and forth to each other house to spend the night, cuddling together on the bed. 

Baekhyun was the first one to initiate this routine.

The next day after Mr. Kim had arrived to open Chanyeol’s door, Baekhyun was quick to invite himself to a sleepover at Chanyeol’s house and Mr. Kim smiled at the suggestion and urged Chanyeol to agree because this might be a good chance for Chanyeol to get to know more about Baekhyun. Chanyeol can see the playful smile lingering on Mr. Kim’s lips while Baekhyun was busy listing all the things that they could do during the sleepover.

Chanyeol knew he loss when Baekhyun decided to use his irresistible puppy eyes which surely melt Chanyeol’s soft heart. 

The moment Chanyeol nodded his head, the two of them had become inseparable. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun snuggled closer to Chanyeol, making himself comfortable. Chanyeol was supposed to be happy to be able to spend his day with his long-time crush but somehow, he felt empty. Sure, they had become close friends, probably to close. However, their relationship seems to be more than that (well at least that’s what Chanyeol thought). 

“Channie?” 

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun who was yawning cutely, and that was a cue indicating that the puppy will fall asleep anytime now. The movie had come to an end and Chanyeol had pushed Baekhyun to lie down on his back and Baekhyun gladly snuggled against the soft mattress. Chanyeol chuckled when he saw Baekhyun was trying his best to keep his eyes open. 

“Go to sleep Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol said and ruffled Baekhyun’s soft lock softly causing Baekhyun to whine before the small puppy fell into deep slumber.

 

Nowadays, when Chanyeol open his eyes in the morning, Baekhyun was the first person he saw. 

It was a blessing for Chanyeol to wake up earlier than Baekhyun. And just like any other day, Chanyeol will stare at him. His cute puppy like neighbor will had his eyes close and his mochi cheek that was pressed against his chest looked so fluffy and Chanyeol wanted to kiss it so bad. 

 

~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~

 

“Don’t you think it will be easier for you to confess,” Jongin said as he was facing with a grumpy Chanyeol.

“It’s not that easy. I don’t want to mess this up,” Chanyeol groaned and stole a piece of egg roll from Jongin’s plate. 

“It’s not like he’s going to hate you. The worst thing that could happen was him rejecting you right on your face, expressing his disgust and hatred and you will be left with a broken heart. It’s not that bad. And you know what, when you’re confessing, can I be there?” Kyungsoo asked as he smile at the thought. 

Chanyeol glared at Kyungsoo, “I hate you.” 

“Yet you’re here asking for my help. You’re welcome.” Kyungsoo replied with a grinned on his face. 

“Jongin, what do you see in this little devil?” Chanyeol asked and earned himself a glare from the little devil himself. 

“Probably the same thing that you see from your neighbor,” Jongin wiggled his eyebrows and placed a quick peck on Kyungsoo’s cheek shamelessly. 

“Ughhhh, you two are gross,” Chanyeol grumbled totally annoyed with his friends. 

“You’re just saying that because you can’t do this with your little puppy,” Kyungsoo fight back and smile victoriously when Chanyeol sighed in defeat. 

“Take our advice and go confess because you never know what’s going to happen later,” Jongin said and open his mouth wide when Kyungsoo fed him a spoonful of the homemade kimchi fried rice. 

 

~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~

Chanyeol wanted to cry so bad. He should have taken Jongin’s and that little devil advice. 

 

“Channie, come on which one should I wear?” Baekhyun asked with a pout on his face. 

Currently, Chanyeol was at Baekhyun place specifically sitting on the smaller’s bed while Baekhyun was busy walking all over the room to search for appropriate outfit to wear for his dinner date tonight.  

Yup. A. Date. 

Painfully speaking, a dinner date with someone that is not Chanyeol. 

After his last class of the day, Chanyeol was quick to drive back home as he already had a plan for the night. He made sure that the grocery bags were filled with junk foods and smile when he knocked on the smaller’s door. 

Baekhyun looked horrible, but still in a good way. 

The boy hair was messy, his face was stretch to a mixture of curious and frowning, his body was curvy…

_ Wait, what? Oh my god is he shirtless?! _

Chanyeol was quick to look away and let out an awkward cough. 

“Channie!” Baekhyun squealed and dragged Chanyeol into his house. 

 

And that’s how Chanyeol end up on Baekhyun’s bed, looking grumpy as ever. 

“Come on! Channie~~ Pick one,” Baekhyun happily held up two very flashy colored shirt and Chanyeol frowned when he realized that the shirt was not the usual oversized shirt. 

“I don’t know Baek, just wear anything,” Chanyeol answered uninterestedly. 

Baekhyun stood there and the smile on his face fell. 

“Channie, are you okay?” Baekhyun timidly asked. 

“DO I LOOK LIKE I’M OKAY?” 

Baekhyun flinched and even Chanyeol was surprised by his own voice. The two of them remained silent for a moment before Chanyeol bend down to pick his bag pack. 

“I think it’s better for me to go now. Enjoy your date Baek,” Chanyeol without waiting for Baekhyun respond, leave the room. 

  
  


It’s been a week after the ‘incident’ and none of them had the initiative to approach one another. Chanyeol was ashamed and felt really terrible but the thought of Baekhyun with someone else made him feel like a total loser. Which apparently, he is. 

Baekhyun was definitely better off without him. He didn’t see the smaller as often as before and he thought maybe the date went well. Probably too well. The thought itself made Chanyeol wanted to punch himself countless of times until he had grown courage to confess. 

He sighed as he stared at his pathetic self on the blank tv screen. 

**_Ding Dong!_ **

Chanyeol groaned and dragged himself to open the door and he swore if it’s Jongin or Kyungsoo, he might as well kick them out. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to lecture him. 

But turns out, it was not them. 

The moment Chanyeol open his door, he was engulfed in a tight hug.  

Chanyeol was at loss of words and he didn’t even have the chance to see his visitor. 

“I’m so-sorry.” 

Chanyeol then realized that the clinging puppy happen to be none other than Byun Baekhyun himself. 

He tried to push Baekhyun away carefully from him though the puppy was resisting it. Chanyeol chuckled and tried to loosen the hug which eventually Baekhyun gave in. 

“Why are you crying?” Chanyeol asked as he wiped the tears from Baekhyun’s angelic face. 

Chanyeol didn’t know how Baekhyun did it, but the boy looked so ethereal even with tears and snot. 

“Y-you ha-hate me,” Baekhyun said all the while, tears still streaming down his face. 

“I don’t hate you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol gently said and caressed the boy soft cheek to calm him down. 

“But you didn’t come to my place, you didn’t greet me,  _ you yell at me _ ,” Baekhyun muttered the last sentence softly. 

Chanyeol felt like a total jerk and he can’t help but to feel guilty. All of this happened because of his own jealousy and insecurities. Baekhyun had no idea about his feelings and instead of being a good friend, he back off just because he was jealous that someone had asked Baekhyun out for a date while he, Park Chanyeol, who had spent most time with Baekhyun didn’t even had a gut to ask Baekhyun out even once. 

The more he thought of it, the more he felt like a douche. 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun. It’s not your fault or anything. It was just me…. I, I don’t know why I acted that way,” Chanyeol confessed. 

“But, Channie. You won’t be mad if I didn’t do anything,” Baekhyun curiously stated as he wiped the last batch of tears. 

Chanyeol smiled upon hearing the cute nickname and he never wanted to admit it out loud, but he misses Baekhyun’s ‘Channie’ so much. 

He’s whipped and he knew it. 

He stared at Baekhyun for a long time and took a deep breath before pulling Baekhyun inside. He shut the door and guide Baekhyun to the living room where he deemed it was a perfect spot to confess. Because if he got rejected, he can simply run to his room and locked himself while crying pathetically. And if Baekhyun decided to slap him he can ran to the kitchen and looked for the cooling gel. If Baekhyun decided he needs time, well the door was near, so he didn’t have to guide Baekhyun out.  

_ Good sounds like a plan. _

Chanyeol bravely took both of Baekhyun’s hand and smiled as he caressed it lovingly. Oh, how he wishes he could just hold it forever. 

“Channie?” 

_ It’s now or never. _

“Baek, I want you to listen carefully to what I’m going to say. I just want to let it all out today,” Chanyeol started smoothly and he applaud himself for sounding so calm although he felt like dying on the inside. 

Baekhyun wanted to interrupt but Chanyeol stopped him. 

“I like you,” Chanyeol said and the surprised look on Baekhyun’s face was predicted so he decided to continue. 

“I like you a lot since the first time you move next to me. I fell for you the moment our eyes met for the first time. But, I’m a coward. I ran away whenever I saw you. I always run away, and I regret it a lot. Then that day arrive. My most unlucky day of my life but you Baekhyun, you managed to turn it to my most lucky day before the day end,” Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hands and reach to cup Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“Since then, whenever I’m with you, I felt like the luckiest person on earth. You make me feel all the things that I never felt before. I love the moment that we share together and I’m afraid that my feeling towards you will ruin everything that we have and tear us apart. I like you so much Baek, and I always do,” Chanyeol sighed as he caressed Baekhyun’s cheek before pulling his hand away and looked elsewhere.

“When you say that you’re going for a date, my heart ache so bad Baek. I felt so lost and I don’t know how to act when the person that you care and cherish the most went to seek comfort in other people that is not me. I’m scared Baekhyun. I’m scared that I will lose you,” Chanyeol said and dared himself to look at Baekhyun who just stood there with an unreadable expression. 

Chanyeol chuckled and wipe a couple of tears that managed to escape from his eyes. 

“This is pathetic, you might feel disgusted by me and you probably regret it a lot when you decided to be close to me. Gosh, this is so stupid. I’m so sorry Baekhyun, can you please just slap me and go?” 

And Baekhyun did just that. He slapped Chanyeol’s cheek and left. 

The mark created on his left cheek was not as painful as the clear sound of his broken heart. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re stupid!” 

Chanyeol looked at the door and saw Baekhyun breathing heavily, standing with a medium size box in his hands. 

“You are really stupid you know!” Baekhyun said before dumping the contents in the box. 

There were papers scattered everywhere and Chanyeol didn’t know why Baekhyun decided to turn his place into a recycling port. 

“You’re not the only coward. I am a coward to, so don’t blame yourself,” Baekhyun angrily said as he stomped towards Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol who was still confused just stared at the angry puppy. 

“I wrote all those letters because I am so afraid to tell you that I like you. I lost count on how many times I had tried to give to you one of my letters, but I can’t,” Baekhyun breath heavily and stared directly at the oblivious giant in front of him. 

“Because just like you Chanyeol. I’m scared too,” Baekhyun sadly said and tried to control himself from crying. 

It took a few moments before Chanyeol finally comprehend Baekhyun’s words. 

“What?” 

Chanyeol never felt more stupid than he already is.

_ Are you serious Chanyeol? You can only say ‘what’? _

The smaller chuckled dryly and bend down to pick up the letters. 

“Just forget what I say,” Baekhyun mumbled, hands filled with letters. 

Baekhyun was about to shove all the letters back in the box but he felt himself being lifted up and he was soon engulfed in a hug by none other than Park Chanyeol himself. 

They stay in each other arms for a moment until Chanyeol pulled away from the hug. But, Baekhyun stubbornly stay closed to Chanyeol and made sure that he holds on tight to the giant. 

“But it’s too late isn’t it?” Chanyeol said as his voice was lace with sadness. 

Baekhyun tilted his head, hands were still securely wrapped around Chanyeol’s torso. 

“What do you mean it’s too late?” 

“Well, you already went for a date so I assume that you know, well, you might find her or him more interesting than I am so..” 

Chanyeol was taken by surprised when the smaller of the two decided to swiftly place a quick peck on the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. 

“You’re stupid and you should know it,” Baekhyun said as he then pouted. Then the pouted was replaced with a frown. 

“Wait, is this why you’re avoiding me?”

Chanyeol felt like a child being scolded by his mom at that moment and the look on Baekhyun face was just too adorable for him too even said anything. 

“Park Chanyeol. You are so dumb, and I don’t even know why I even like you,” Baekhyun finally let go of Chanyeol’s waist and pinch the taller’s arm. 

“Well, excuse me. Sorry for being dumb, I don’t need more people to tell me that,” Chanyeol mumbled and tried to soothe the spot where Baekhyun had pinch him. 

Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head. “It’s Sehun.” 

The tall giant looked at Baekhyun confusedly. 

“Sehun ask me to join him for dinner because he wanted to introduce me to his friend. And he said that it’s been quite a long time since we had dinner together that’s why he was so keen to take me out for a dinner date.” 

 

_ Is there any time machine sold nearby? _

 

He had definitely lost count on how many times he had decided to make a fool of himself in front of Baekhyun. Feeling embarrassed Chanyeol went to sit on the couch and hide his face in his palms. 

“Baekhyun, I like you so much, but I don’t think I deserve you at all. Gosh, I feel like a total idiot. I don’t know how you can still be friend or even like me. I’m so sorry Baekhyun,” Chanyeol voice were unclear and he was really out of the place as soon as he heard Baekhyun’s explanation. 

Baekhyun was giggling and went to sit next to the distress giant and tried to comfort him. “Glad that you realize you’re an idiot.” 

“If you are trying to comfort me, just so you know, you’re doing a very bad job at it,” Chanyeol groaned and continue to hide his face in his palm. 

“I like you Chanyeol because you are you. You are so sweet, kind, caring and I felt safe whenever you’re around with me. Your presence is enough to make me smile,” Baekhyun tried to remove Chanyeol’s large hand from covering his face. 

“You are my one and only Chanyeol and I would never trade you for anyone in this world.” 

Those words from Baekhyun managed to make Chanyeol world came to a halt. 

How can Baekhyun said it so beautifully while all he could do was gaped like a fish. 

Seeing the way Baekhyun looked at him made his heart beats wildly and he never wanted to look away from those beautiful shining orbs. The mole on Baekhyun’s upper lips was so mesmerizing and he wanted to kiss it so bad. And turns out, Chanyeol body reacted faster than his brain so he leaned forward and kiss Baekhyun’s mole. 

Baekhyun blushed at the sudden contact but he liked the feeling of Chanyeol’s soft lips, and he craved for more. 

“You are so adorable. Gosh, I love you so much.” 

This surely left Baekhyun quite surprised. He knows that they both felt the same way about each other, but he never thought that Chanyeol will drop the ‘love’ words now. Not that he hated it, but it was rather surprising.

“You love me?” Baekhyun timidly asked. 

Feeling a bit bold Chanyeol decided to take it to the next step and he will feel much better to get everything off his chest. He once again took Baekhyun’s hand in his and played with the soft dainty fingers.

“I love you Baekhyun and I don’t know how long I could keep this feeling inside of me. I miss waking up to you, I miss your smile and I miss your laugh. These few days felt so empty and I know this might sound cheesy, but I can never get enough of you because you are my light Byun Baekhyun. I want you to know that you are an amazing person and I love you just the way you are.”

Instead of replying with a proper word, Baekhyun lunged himself forward and hugged Chanyeol for his dear life. 

“I love you too Chanyeol,” Baekhyun finally replied and sealed it with a kiss on the lips. 

 

~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

“CHANNIIEEEEEE!”

Chanyeol chuckled upon hearing the high pitch voice belong to his small boyfriend. The thought of them being boyfriend brought a smile on Chanyeol’s face. 

After they had confessed to each other, Chanyeol did not wasted any time and quickly asked Baekhyun to be his boyfriend on the very same day with a DIY ring made from tin foil. Nonetheless, Baekhyun still accepted the thoughtful gift and kiss the daylight out of Chanyeol. 

Now they had reached the 2 months date of being boyfriend and Chanyeol was more eager to spend his day with Baekhyun. 

“I’m making breakfast,” Chanyeol yelled from the kitchen as he professionally flipped the pancake. 

 

A pair of hands that wrapped itself around Chanyeol’s waist from behind, was no longer a surprise for him. Chanyeol had grown to know that Baekhyun had a few clingy habits that Chanyeol found adorable and one of them happen to be a surprise back hug. 

Since Chanyeol was always the first one to wake up, he will silently make his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both of them. The first time Baekhyun surprised Chanyeol with a back hug, Chanyeol almost burnt his finger and Baekhyun cried because he thought he almost made Chanyeol lost his finger. After the incident, Baekhyun would always call out Chanyeol’s name first and then he went to give Chanyeol a back hug. 

“You’re so warm.” 

Baekhyun’s voice was muffled by Chanyeol’s shirt and Chanyeol felt quite ticklish. 

“Come on, let’s have our breakfast,” Chanyeol said as he moved to the dining table while holding two plates with a clinging Baekhyun still hugging his waist tightly. After placing the plates on the table, Chanyeol turned around to face Baekhyun and smiled when he saw Baekhyun wearing one of his large hoodies. 

After they became official, Baekhyun started to raid his closet and cutely asked Chanyeol if he could wear his hoodie and since then, Chanyeol closet had became Baekhyun’s closet. 

“You are so cute, and I’m sure you are going to kill me with your cuteness one day,” Chanyeol said and surprised the smaller with a kiss on the lips.

Baekhyun yelped in surprised and scrunched his nose cutely. Chanyeol lead Baekhyun to sit and then he went to take a seat opposite to Baekhyun. 

“Channie, can I ask you something?” 

Giving his boyfriend a questioning look, Chanyeol then nodded his head. 

“Do you see me in your future?” Baekhyun shyly asked as his gaze was fixed on his plate while he played with the strawberry on top of the pancake. 

Chanyeol was quite surprised to hear Baekhyun’s question. 

“Truthfully saying, I already plan my future from a very long time ago even before I met you,” Chanyeol started and he saw the small pout on Baekhyun’s face. 

“But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to have you in there. I had a picture of my future where I finally own a café with my name on it, a simple house with a garden and a lot and lots of puppies. Now that you are here with me, adding you in my future will make it a lot better.” 

Baekhyun chuckled and smiled widely at the answer. 

“You’re such a sweet talker.” 

“Apparently you like this sweet talker,” Chanyeol cheekily swiped a whipped cream on Baekhyun’s nose and quickly ran before Baekhyun could plot his revenge. 

“CHANNIE! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!” 

Chanyeol laughed while Baekhyun chased him around with his tiny feet. They finally stopped when Chanyeol dramatically fell on the carpet in living room whilst he pulled Baekhyun along to lie on top of him. 

They stared at each other for quite a moment. Baekhyun then placed his forehead on top of Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol softly placed his lips on top of Baekhyun’s soft one. 

Chanyeol really treasures this moment and hopefully with Baekhyun by his side, he will be able to create more memories and one day, they will be able to be a great parent to their puppies!

 


End file.
